Dragon Ball Limits
by Kamen
Summary: The defeat of Cell brings on a new era of complete peace on Earth.Then in a flash, a race possibly greater than the Saiyajins were wiped out...except for one boy. Will he be accustomed to his new surroundings? Please Read and Review.
1. Episode 1

\ \   
\ \ \  
\ \ \  
/ \  
/ \ \  
/ \ \  
/ \  
/ \  
-------

CHAPTER 1: Origins

Ever wondered what happened in between when Cell was defeated and Babidi arrived to destroy the world with Buu? Well now you are about to find out. It started on a small planet that, once every 10000 years, passed between Earth and Mars. It was a wonderous sight. But this time it wouldnt be so wonderous.On the planet lived a small but powerful race of people called the Maikain.The planet was called Maikailinda.Their native language was made up of alot of 'Ah' and 'Ay' sounds but their most-used language was Terran, which was a language that all Earthlings could understand no matter what language the Terrans spoke. Then there was another race that had no home planet. They lived on massive ships bigger than the Earth.The ships used advance cloaking technology to disguise themselves as planets. In fact Mars was one of those ships and so was Jupiter, though Jupiter was not inhabited. The Warlin, they called themselves, had hidden themselves deep in the center of 'Mars' whihc is the reason the Terrans had not discovered them yet. The Warlins and Maikain have been at war for thousands, possibly millions of years. On Maikailinda the Maikain were preparing themselves for the marvelous sight they were about to see. In the castle on the dust-covered planet Many people that greatly resembled Terrans were in their quarters all dressing in the proper cermonial gear for the event that they called 'The Rebirth'. They called it this because they beleived that whenever it happened, the timeline of the universe reset itself. In the very top of the castle, the King and Queen were sitting in their throne made of black diamond. It use to be pure diamond but over time the diamon turned harder and black.The king stood at a remarkable 7'7 with muscles covering his body.His hair was long and spikey.It was colored a golden blonde(Much like a Super Saiya-jins hair except the spikes got out in different directions as ifthe hair was wild and unruly.More on this form of Maikain in a later chapter). The queen was 5'6 and remarkably beautiful.Her black hair flowed down to the small of her back. She wore a gown of white as she watched out the window into the dark sky waitng for the event.  
One floor below them their son, Prince Kamen, had two Maikain clothing experts helping him with his suit.It was much like his fathers except it was black cotton lined with red thread. Prince Kamen had emerald green eyes that were said to peirce the soul, and snow white hair that went to his shoulders. While the clothers were doing the most detailed and complicated parts of his suit, such as buttoning the red buttons in the correct holes, which were difficult to find on the black cloth, and making sure the suit was the right length to fit his body, Kamen put on his black gloves made of what Terrans called 'leather.  
He buttoned up the cuffs of the gloves and after the clothers finished his suit, Kamen left the room and went outside the view the 'ReBirth' better.After minutes of waiting the Earth came into perfect view and the sun made it have a silver glow, while on Earth people saw a black glow from the planet Maikailinda. "This is it..The day of Rebirth." Kamen smiled to himself.But he wast smiling for long. Thats when a small but visible hole in the middle of Mars opened up and one two large ships came out.(Enter 'When Worlds Collide' by PowerMan 5000 here) The ships headed for their planet and started shooting red lasers at the planets surface. Kamen jumped out of the way of the laser just in time. Screaming Maikains ran everywhere hoping to find safe grounds. The King growled and jumped out of the tall tower landing on the ground perfectly.The quen watched in horror.The King let out a loud growl like a Lion and as a laser came at him the King reflected it with a swipe of his hand. Then thousands of small ships came out of Mars and started firing.The reflected red laser destryed a few of the small ships.The King started deflecting lasers left and right destroying more and more of the small ships. Just when they thought they were safe the large ships started firing large golden beams straight at the King. It was too much. The King fell to the ground half-dead.Kamen gasped and ran over to his father. "Father!" "My son...Go...To the escape pod..Get out of here!NOW!" Kamen nodded and ran off hoping that ehy would all be okay. The escape pod had luckily not been hit yet.It was a small rectangular-shaped coffin. Kamen opened it and layed down inside.It closed and he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He entered any coordinates, as long as he was safe. Then the ship vibrated and took off to unknown places. 


	2. Episode 2

DragonBall Z Limits: Chapter 2

Kamens Arrival: Friend or Foe?

Meanwhile on Earth Gohan stood outside enjoying the wonderous sight up in the sky. Then he saw a small flash come from the glow straight at Earth. "Mabey its a meteorite.." Quickly it entered Earths atmosphere and when Gohan flew up into the air to see it better he saw it land far off in West City. "I better go check it out!" Gohan flew off not caring that his mother just came outside and was telling him to come back. "You have studying to do!"

The escape pod landed with a loud crash in the middle of West City. Hercule was there on te scene immediately. He was patrolling West City after his 'defeat of Cell'. He walked up to it. "Its come kind of metal coffin..Citizens stand back and watch the great Hercule reveal this mystery!" Hecule lauged and then tryed to open the door to the metal container. When it wouldnt budge he looked around it for some kind of button and when he found one he pressed it and slowly it opened. Inside it was a boy with white shoulder-length hair. He wore some kind of black and red suit. "Hey uh..Are you ok?..He came from the sky so he might be an alien!" The boys eyes opened and he sat up, looking around. "Im on Earth?" Then he looked up into the sky just in time to see the black glow disappear along with a large explosion. "No!" He climbed out of the box looking up at the black sparkles that were the remains of his home planet. "Hey you!" Hercule pointed at the boy. "If you are an alien then I advise you to leave right now! I am the greatest fighter on this planet!" The boy growled and looked at Hercule with a glare in his eye. Then Hercule went flying back through 5 walls and fell unconcious.

Gohan came just in time to see the boy attacking Hercule. "Hey dohnt you do that!" Gohan landed behind the boy. "Who are you?" The boy turned and looked at him. "The names Kamen squirt.." Everyone else started to flee after they saw their hero go flying through the walls. Gohan powered up to Super Saiya-jin knowing that the people wouldnt notice. "So its a fight you want is it little man? Fine." KAmen lunged at Gohan chopping him in the neck and before Gohan flew he grabbed his arm and slammed Gohan into the ground. "Too easy." Kamen turned and started to walk away only to have an energy blast drived into his back. Kamen let out a short scream and turned to see where that blast had come from. There helping Gohan up was a large green man with antennae on his head. He wore a purple fighting suit. "A Namekian." "Listen boy you have no business to be here so leave before I get angry.." Kamen scoffed and just attacked Piccolo. They exchanged a few punches and then Kamen went low and came up with an uppercut to Piccolos chin. Piccolo fell but Gohan jumped up and kicked Kamen in the back, while Piccolo quickly recovered and elbowed him in the face. Kamen fell but was immediatly up. "Watch out Gohan..Hes tougher than he looks." Gohan nodded. He shouldnt turn Super Saiya-jin 2 just yet. He wanted to weaken Kamen first before going full power. Kamen clenched his fist. "2 against 1..No fair." Kamen smirked a psychopathic grin. Usually he wasnt evil but he had jst lost his entire race and he was the last one left. His mind was now lost in the shadows of his heart.

Piccolo whispered to Gohan, "Gohan, distract him while I power up my Special Beam Cannon." Maikans had a naturally excellent sense of hearing and heard every word but he didnt show it. Gohan dashed at Kamen who sidestepped and kneed Gohan in the gut. Then he kicked him up into the air, teleported above him and axehandled Gohan in the back sending Gohan down. Piccolo meanwhile was powering up his Special Beam Cannon. This time it took shorter time than when he used it against Raditz. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fired it at Kamen. "Art of the Mimic: Special Beam Cannon!" Kamen coutnered with a Special Beam Cannon of his own and the two attacks clashed against each other and exploded. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." The voice came from behind him. Kamen turned as there was Gohan. That was their real plan. Piccolo knew all about the Maikain and their ability to copy an attack only once a month. "HA!" Gohan fired the Kamehameha wave at Kamen and Kamen screamed as it hit him straight on. Kamen fell from the sky and landed on the concrete with a sickening thud though there was no bloody mess. Gohan and Piccolo walked up next to him looking at him wondering if he was dead. Thats when Kamen snapped open his eyes. "Force Field!" A shield of energy surrounded Kamen and knocked back Gohan and Piccolo. Then hit the concrete hard and fell unconcious. Kamen stood and walked away. "I need some new clothes. He walked around the evacuated town and found the nearest clothing shop. He walked inside and changed clothes. He came out wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black and white street shoes. The shirt and pants were baggy on him but they still stayed up on his body. "Now lets see if I can have some fun around here. Then mabey I can mate with a female and rebirth the entire Maikain race." He smirked to himself as he flew off into the sky that was now turning dark, just like Kamens heart.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Revamp

This was all too easy. The world was his playground in a matter of weeks. Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, all of the Z Fighters here on Earth had fallen to him. Even when Gohan was at Super Saiya-jin 2. He truly was god now. He sat ontop of the ZTV building looking at the destruction he had caused. He'd say of all the fighters Gohan and Piccolo were the most annoying and hardest. Once they fell then he could take on anyone.  
He laughed to himself as he stood. "Its too bad this planet didnt have any stronger fighters." "Well actually it does." Kamen turned around and there stood a young boy. Just by looking at him Kamen could tell that he wasnt normal. The boy had short purple hair, denim jacket with CC on it, black muscle-shirt, and black pants. Strapped on his back was a sheathed sword. "I come back to visit my friends and I found cities in ruin, my friends all injured badly, and you behind it all!" "Well, it seems Ive missed one. Where have you been hiding." "It doesnt matter." Trunks gripped his fists tightly. Kamen could feel his power rising. "Another Saiya-jin.." Trunks hair grew longer and spiked up, glowing dark yellow. Sparks emitted from his body.

This was Trunks' Super Saiya-jin 2. Trunks growled and lunged at Kamen as fast as he could. Kamen smirked and easily side-stepped. He drove his knee up into Trunks gut but Trunks flipped ramming his foot into the back of his knee. Kamen let out a short scream and fell. Trunks took this advantage to start beating on him as fast as he could, pummeling him with kicks and punches to his face, stomache, back, every weak point. It seemed that Trunks was going to win once Kamen fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Trunks cracked his knuckle and once Kamen received another blow to the stomache he fell from the building and fell like a meteor to the ground.

Trunks began to do weird arm movements rapidly and then ended pointed both palms at Kamen. "Burning Attack!" The blast was huge and devastating. Trunks figured it would be a small price to pay for destroying this menace. Trunks landed in the middle of the large crater. No signs of Kamen remained. As he went to leave Kamen rose from the ground, blood streaming from his body. Trunks gasped. Kamen stood as if he were never hurt and acted as if the blood were just ketchup, the way he licked a bit from his arm. "You know.. I am surprised you are this strong. But now its time to amp up the fight." Kamen removed his blood-soaked shirt and threw it to the ground. His body was almost white and he was scrawny as if he barely ate at all. Atleast it was so bad that he looked like a skeleton. That would be freaky, but not as freaky as what came next.

Kamen clenched his fists and immediatly his body mass grew atleast 5 times more. His muscles bulged and his veins pulsed. Kamen grew large animal-like fangs and his pupils disappeared. His hair grew long, spiked up, and turned silver. This monsterous form was called Technon, which on his planet meant 'Devil'. Kamen stood there towering over Trunks growling. The wounds on his body had completly healed and the blood washed away.

"Heh heh heh..You thought you were going to win, didnt you Saiya-jin?" Kamen laughed a monsterous spine-chilling laugh and swung his massive fist at Trunks hitting him square in the face. Trunks went flying back a good one hundred feet and slammed into the ground. Kamen was immediatly upon him with ground-shaking punches to Trunks. "How does it feel to lose! The greatest race, indeed!" Kamen laughed. "I truly am the angel of death!" He picked up Trunks and slung him around like a rag doll. he slammed him into the ground, jumped up, and slammed his right foot into his stomache. Trunks blew alot of blood from his mouth and lay there trying to recover from the blow. "Your time has come." Kamen delivered one last blow to Trunks.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Retaliation

It was the end of Trunks. Or it would've been if it wasnt for one factor..the Z Fighters. Kamens fist stopped mid-thrust. A sharp pain thrusted up his arm and he jumped back screaming. A large black burn mark was left of his knuckles. "Aggh! What the-.." Gohan stood there in his SSJ2 form wihan agressive look on his face like he was ready to murder someone. Well, he was but you iknow what I mean. "You impudent-." He didnt finish his sentence as he heard a harsh gruff voice saying "Special Beam Cannon!" It drove right into his back. As he stumbled forward he then doubled forward onto his knees, clutching his stomache as Gohan had quickly delivered a knee into his abdomen. He cough up blood and quickly stood. Trunks stood, and having gathered enough energy, he reverted back to he Super Saiya-jin 2 form ready to continue the fight. Kamen quickly spun around just in time to deliver a back-han to the side of Piccolos face. Then, with that distraction Trunks and Gohan both delivered punches to the small of Kamens back. Kamen fell to one knee. He shouldve to tryed to stay on his feet because then Piccolo raised both of hsi fists together and slammed them down on the back on his neck. Kamen screamed out and fell down completly.

"Urg..You...You little punks are really getting on my nerves." Gohan smirked and cracked his knuckles. "It runs in the family." Kamen stood, his muscles now bulging red. The Technon form was starting to take a toll on his body with all this stress being put on it. Kamen cracked his knuckles which made it sound like many bombs going off at once. Kamens pupil-less eyes stared down each of them. Kamen spread his feet apart as the other three watched him nervously. Kamen swiftly started moving his arms in a weird dance-like movement. When they realised what he was doing it was too late. "Burning Attack!" Kamen thrust his hands forward which resulted in a blast that levelled the entire city.Kamen stood there alone laughing as loud and as evil as he could. "How do you like me now!"

What happened next was something straight out of a horror movie. Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks all rose up from the remaining ashes of the city with evil glares in their eyes. "What!" Gohan lunged forward, kicking up black ash behind him and rammed into Kamen gut. Right behind him was Trunks with an uppercut to Kamens jaw, causing him to jerk upwards. Then Piccolo finished the combo by kicking Kamen into the air, teleporting above him, and ramming his foot into Kamens stomache all the way down to the ground. Kamen coughed up alot of blood and lay there as his body turned back to its normal size. They stood over him now believing him to be dead.

Kamens eyes then snapped open as he thrusted upward into the air. He brushed himself off as he glared down at them.Gohan steapped forward ready to finish him off. "Ka..." Kamen had the exact same idea and they both got into the same position. "Me...Ha...Me..." They both built up as muih power as they dared and unleashed it in two fiery blasts. "HA!" The two Kamehameha Waves exploded as they collided and out of the smoke came Gohan with a smash into Kamens jaw. Kamen growled and kneed him in the neck. Gohan gasped and grabbed Kamens foot. Then maybe out of instinct he began swinging him around in the air and threw him downwards at the ground. Kamen shot off a blast at Gohan shooting him out of the sky. They both fell but Piccolo and Trunks took this time to shoot blasts at Kamen. Kamen smirked as he fell and muttered, "Makar..." As soon as he hit the ground his entire body exploded. This was even bigger than all of the other explosions that day. The smoke and dust rose atleast a few miles into the sky. No one went in or out of the destruction zone for atleast the next few hours. Then when the smoke finally cleared three familiar figures could be seen flying away from the battlezone of doom.


End file.
